


Chocolate

by Bedeku



Series: shipping my ocs with canon/au characters bc cringe culture is dead 👌 [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Frisk as well ofc), Alternate Universe - Undertale Multiverse | UTMV, Alternate Universe - Xtale (Undertale), Chara is male and an adult, Chocolate Play(?), Established Relationship, French Kissing, I apologize to any bakers out there, Licking, M/M, author follows a recipe for the first time and butchers it horribly on purpose lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedeku/pseuds/Bedeku
Summary: Chara and Xak hang out. They then make a mess in the kitchen.
Relationships: Chara (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Chara/OC, mentioned Frisk/Muffet
Series: shipping my ocs with canon/au characters bc cringe culture is dead 👌 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198220
Kudos: 3





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> More X!Chara x Xak, yeah
> 
> I was supposed to write this for Valentine's Day, whoops-  
> I guess my birthday will have to do instead!

It was a normal day in the mostly-white-and-gray world, and Chara and Xak were at the older's place.

Chara was rather bored since Frisk had gone on one of his sappy dates with Muffet, so he had asked Xak if they'd like to hang out, to which they accepted, as they were also not doing anything they considered to be of priority.

"You know what I'm in the mood for?" Chara suddenly spoke up.

Xak let out a soft "Hm?" as they acknowledged the other.

"Chocolate cake. I just really wanna bite down on some sweet, spongy cacao deliciousness." His mouth started to water just from imagining it. "You get what I'm saying?"

The youngest tilted their head to the side. "I believe so. Is 'deliciousness' a word?"

"Uuh, y-yeah, of course it is!"

"I shall make sure to add that to my dictionary then."

Chara then stood straight, Xak already writing down on their notepad.

"It's decided then! We're getting that cake!"

His mood then suddenly dropped when he remembered something.

"Wait... The closest bakery is Muffet's. And it's closed at the moment..."

"That seems like a slight inconvenience, yes." Xak added.

Chara crossed his arms, pouting like a child as he had already assumed he wouldn't be getting his craving.

"A valid alternative," Xak continued. "would be to make the cake ourselves."

Chara perked up at that.

"Wait. Do you know how to cook?"

"I have never tried it. But by taking the important ingredients and procedures into account, I believe it shouldn't be a difficult task."

Chara smirked. Maybe they _were_ getting onto something.

"Alright! Let's do this then!"

Chara headed to his small kitchen, with Xak following close behind. He quickly began to pull out stuff he thought they'd need for the recipe.

"Let's see... We'll need flour, sugar, eggs..." He placed the ingredients on the counter as he named them. "That's normal stuff for a cake, right?"

"I would assume so."

"And we can't forget the chocolate!" He simply pulled out a chocolate bar. "Hey Xak, could you grab a bowl?"

"Of course."

The youngest obediently picked up a big enough bowl which they figured could fit all of the ingredients. At the same time, Chara grabbed an electric hand mixer and a large mug.

"Alright, we gotta start by mixing all of this stuff up! So I guess I'll just..."

He dumped a generous amount of flour and sugar into the bowl, eye-balling the measurements with the mug.

"Shouldn't we be measuring the amounts more carefully?" Xak pointed out.

"Nah, I'm sure this is fine!"

Xak wasn't _so_ sure, but they trusted his judgement nonetheless.

"Anyway, could you crack two eggs into the bowl?"

"I shall do that."

As Chara grabbed his chocolate, snapping it into several pieces and grabbing a pan to put on the stove and melt it, Xak meticulously cracked two eggs and dumped them as told, letting out a contented sigh as they successfully avoided dropping any pieces of egg shell onto the mix.

"Here it comes!" Chara excitedly exclaimed, tilting the pan above the bowl to pour the now melted chocolate.

"Hmm..." Xak stared down at the bowl's contents. "Is this all we need?"

"I guess?" Chara simply shrugged. "Let's just start mixing!" He firmly held the bowl with one hand and grabbed the mixed with the other, impatiently flicking it on with his thumb.

Before Xak could warn him about how inefficient that seemed, a good part of the dry and wet ingredients went flying the moment the spinning mixer made contact with them. Both humans yelped as they were hit by chunks of raw food.

After a moment, the two glanced at each other. And then, Chara started chuckling.

"What is it?" Xak asked.

"Hahah, I just— I've never seen you that dirty. It's funny!"

Xak looked down at themself, taking notice of their stained clothes and skin. They were sparked by sudden panic.

"Ah, I should get myself fixed right away—!"

"No no, it's okay! It's not like anyone's gonna see you right now, is it?"

Xak glanced up at the tallest. " _You_ are seeing me right now."

"Uh—" Chara was slightly taken aback by the sudden obvious remark, but was able to provide a quick response to it. "Well, yeah. But I'm kinda in the same position as you." He gestured down at himself. "Though even if I weren't, I don't think it would matter... Besides, like I said, this is a rare sight! I don't want you getting rid of it so quickly, heheh!"

Xak was visibly confused by those statements. They simply didn't understand why he would like them looking filthy. Wasn't it more comfortable to be clean?

"You intrigue me, Chara." They stated.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't take it so seriously! I'm mostly just joking around."

"Joking around?" They repeated.

"Yeah! We're having fun, aren't we?"

"I thought we were baking."

Chara squinted down at Xak. "See? You're too matter-of-fact-y!"

"Now I'm positive _that_ isn't a real term."

Chara ignored that as he continued speaking. "Really, you need to let yourself go." Shortly after saying that, a mischievous grin made its way to his face. "For example..."

And just like that, he bent down to lick a chocolatey stain off Xak's cheek, which got a surprised gasp out of them.

"Chara...!"

He laughed, still grinning. "Oh man, you should see your face right now!"

Xak brought their hand up to their cheek. "That's... not an efficient way of cleaning."

"But it was fun, wasn't it?"

Xak blinked up at Chara, who just stood there with his hands on his hips and a contented expression. If that was his concept of fun, they figured it would be proper to do the same as him. And so, they suddenly leaned forward, standing on their tiptoes as they reached for a stain on his chin.

"Woah, wha—!" Now Chara was the one who had been caught off guard, as he hadn't expected them to return the gesture.

A small noise escaped Xak's mouth as Chara's stubble softly scratched their tongue, making them slightly lose balance and instinctively place their hands on his shoulders for support. The two looked into each other's eyes for a moment, with Chara having to process what was happening.

"Um..." He spoke up after a few seconds. "Wh-what was that for?"

"You said we were having fun." Xak stated, lightly tilting their head to the side. "I thought that was only fair."

Despite their words being filled with logic as per usual, something about the way that was worded made Chara's cheeks turn a deep red. He reached down to grab them by the waist, holding them onto their tiptoes.

"Ah... S-so that's how it's gonna be?"

"What is?" They asked back.

"Well..." He cleared his throat. "The way I see it, I'm gonna have to get back to you."

Xak blinked at that. "And how are you going to do that?"

He glanced to the side at the half-empty bowl, reaching towards it to scoop some of the remaining mixture with his index finger. Due to this, he had to pull Xak closer with his other hand, now resting on their lower back, so he could keep properly holding them.

"Would you stick your tongue out?" He requested.

Xak obeyed, to which Chara proceeded to slowly but surely spread the sugary substance across their tongue. Now that he had such a close look at them, in that position... _damn, that's kinda hot_ , he thought.

Not wanting to waste any more time, he leaned down with half-closed eyes and started to lick the chocolate off their tongue, absentmindedly exhaling into their mouth as he did so. It didn't take much longer until he fully closed the proximity between the two, letting the sudden intensity of the situation get to him.

Xak, on the other hand, while they accepted this, kept their eyes wide open, desperately trying to understand what this action was. Well, it was a kiss, that much they knew, but it wasn't nearly as brief or soft as the one they gave him months prior for that "Christmas tradition". Either way, it felt nice, so they figured it was a good thing.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds though, with Chara pulling away after thinking he should allow Xak to breathe properly. The both of them panted lowly, and Xak found themself once again feeling confused, as they didn't know why their breathing had got so heavy over such a seemingly small action.

"... Hah... W-well..." Chara spoke up. "H-how was that?"

Xak felt the heat steadily increasing on their own cheeks.

"Very..." They exhaled, trying to maintain their composure. "... intriguing, indeed."

A short chuckle escaped Chara, noticing how Xak had used the same term as earlier.

Before any of them had time to do anything else, they started hearing approaching footsteps. Instinctively, Chara let go of Xak and took a couple of steps back.

Soon enough, Frisk stood right by the entrance. He looked around, and then at the other two, observing the mess on them and the kitchen counter.

"... What the heck did you two do?"

**Author's Note:**

> Chara & Frisk (Undertale) © Toby Fox  
> Xtale » Jael Peñaloza / Jakei  
> Sakari/Xak » me


End file.
